


总之我先存那么一下

by kyrie_latern



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrie_latern/pseuds/kyrie_latern
Kudos: 5





	总之我先存那么一下

简单整理一下（。）全部是cp脑发言，一切从cp出发，基本只关注两人间的关系性，脑补多且丧得无边无际，唉恭喜fko成功鲨我  
se这个人比较ry，剧本里对他的直接描写很少，但是结合作者给出的一些信息能够看到完全不同的他（……）简单来说现在我认为他并不是个没有心的男人，不如说正好相反，是太过于敏感地体察着他人的痛苦，并由于身为高位存在而洞悉未来的走向，知道之后的一切悲剧，因此希望舍弃自己的心。但是没有做到  
而鸟对se的箭头就不用我多说了吧，可以说鸟做的一切基本都是为了se（……），虽然这个发言不正常到我自己都自我怀疑3s但好像就是这样，虽然济世的愿望是他与生俱来的特性，但后面的种种行为都与se多少有关，神之爱的理念是se说给他的，大学里失控是因为se把他送去实验室，至高天研究所是se帮他搭起的骨架，失控暴走杀死研究所所有的人是因为发觉se没死而拼命地想要杜绝被他利用的可能，包括最后选择成为星而非人也……似乎是为了和se赌气啊（。）因为seo说他不是救世主，不是神之子  
以及需要说的是“神之爱”这个概念，个人认为最通行的概念是se和鸟所共同持有的：神之爱就是神（=剧作者/高维生物）所编写的爱（=剧本/命运），se反抗神之爱就是反抗被高位存在所安排好的命运，鸟则是希望把一切都视为神的恩赐而感激地接受，这样痛苦悲伤遗憾全部都变成了合理的事情，可以参见纪德的《窄门》，“你们要过窄门。”utg的神之爱就是对初鸟的爱，或者说神允许他去爱初鸟，或者说初鸟存在在这个世界上就是神对他的恩赐，总之离不开初鸟。而至高天诸信徒所说的神之爱就是字面意思。顺便一提，墓园时期的鸟口中的神之爱还不是剧本，应该就是单纯宗教上的概念。

姑且以初鸟篇的tl一条一条数下来好了

 雨中墓园：首先表现鸟对se是非常在意的，幼鸟一条一条地把每次相遇的经过讲给se听，说认为与他的相遇是不可忘记的，追问se为什么12岁的时候没有到来，说自己一直在等他，而再见就是今天，他15岁的日子。对比之下显得se真是个大猪蹄子。这一段主要还是表现鸟，可以看出1鸟的父母把他当做神来爱而非人类，2鸟感情发育不完全，这里我认为他并非没有人类的感情，只是未能准确认知，3鸟的思想中虽然已经有了救济思想的雏形，但他依然在对身边发生的一切悲剧感到不合理（阿鸟生气.jpg），虽然他顺着se说这一切都是神之爱但那时他的表情是在皱眉生气的，说明那时他还没有把一切都视作神的安排（=福祉）来接受，当然最后他也没能做到这一点。虽然他很想做到。就像se想要舍弃作为人的心一样，他们都没有做到。

这一段是真的把我看得死了又死……鸟或许从出生就知道自己不与任何人类似，一直一直都很孤独，在遇见se的时候一下就发觉这个人也与其他人不同，所以才会一直等着他的到来，可能se就是鸟童年中最大的期待吧（。）结果se这个大猪蹄子还咕咕了一次，阿鸟哀怨：“你为什么没有来？”

以及第二次见面时se送了鸟几本图鉴，我记得鸟是喜欢看图鉴的，同人女过度脑补之鸟在看图鉴时会想起se

 之后就是实验室段，初鸟失控杀了所有人，在精神崩溃的时候叫着seo的名字，问seo在哪里，为什么把他一个人留在那里，seo懂的很多要se来为他解答他不能理解的这一切。这个时候utg在他最动摇的时候肯定了他，说他并不是怪物，也是utg为他赋予了「星」这个概念。

 后面是httr和hrd的谈话段，这时是「人」的概念的提出，也是初鸟动摇的开始。可以说httr始终在自己的身份中摇摆不定，如果不把自己定义为星，定义为神之子/救世主，不把一切都视为神之爱，那么他就无法面对自己身边的一切苦难，无法接受自己所犯下的罪。初鸟的神之爱是一种逃避。但他确实是拥有人类情感的人，他被爱会感到幸福，会渴望se的肯定和关注，发现自己被se利用会痛苦，被utg所肯定会感到安心，视他为自己的支柱。我个人是倾向于把鸟视作有着超越人类的能力的人类来看待的。

当然最后他选择了成为救世主/星，这点在隐者之间里给出解释了：他最终选择成为星，以作为人之子的情感来说，是对离开了自己的亲人（=se）的一种反抗心。我又晕了，原来你摇摆不定了60年，最后突然西奥多我不做人了！只是为了和se过不去，宁果真做什么都逃不开青春期定律？

 后面是httr和光头（光头）的谈话，这段珍德很好笑，光头问httr你为什么突然要我调查hrd，怀疑你的朋友么？httr说不啊我很信任我的朋友，只是se在看到hrd的时候很动摇而已。光头：无语！你的动机就只是这样而已？然后鸟瞬间黑脸，真的异常好笑，平时对谁都笑得春风拂面的鸟一碰到企鹅相关立刻失去耐心失去笑容，甚至别人一吐槽他对se的执念也会立刻黑脸，真就是小孩子啊

 然后就是烧照片事件。诚如fko所说，se是个自我评价很低的回避型人格，他拒绝出现在照片上也不会直接和人发生身体接触（戴手套），被人告白会自杀，希望成为每一个人生命中无关紧要的过客，而非对他们而言特别的人。顺便一提鸟是很贴他的。不过鸟贴错了人，大体感觉就是鸟：贴贴。se：推推。他是会本能性地把鸟推远的，说se垃就是因为他在这个推远的过程中说话很不客气，故意挑最能伤害鸟的发言还说得特别起劲。这个后面再说。总之这里鸟发现他烧照片（=回避与人的联系）是很不痛快的，就去追问这个人怎么回事，这一点令se很不愉快，因为这触及了他存在的某种本质。但是鸟生气也是因为se表现出一副对他们毫不珍视甚至有意践踏的态度呀。

之后鸟在得不到se对其人生态度的解答之后开始抛出自己得到的情报，se感慨光头真能耐，相当于默认了这一切。然后鸟立刻追问，“你为什么接近我”，可以说这是贯穿他始终的一个问题了，鸟最在意的就是se为什么接近他，是不是从一开始就想利用他，把他当成无意志的工具。说得俗一点就是我对你是真的，你对我却是假的。不过se对他也是真的，这个也之后再说。中略，漫长的互相扯皮，se表示我接近你的目的，这一点不能说。当时是把我看生草了，但是二周目再思考只感到了苦和丧（……）之后se说你不是想看见神之爱吗？我是真心要帮你达成目的的，所以我的事情怎样都好。意思是我会成为你实现目标道路上的工具人，所以你不要care我了。鸟：不好，一点也不好。我会视你的目的而决定要不要和你继续合作（=但我真的很care你，尤其care你有没有把我当工具）。之后鸟追问：你为什么想死？se说想死对他而言是和吃饭喝水呼吸一样正常的事情，顺便一提se这个想法我能理解，我也这样（。  
鸟：你过去经历了什么，为什么会拥有和我类似的力量，你不会是想要违逆神、改变过去吧？如果你想要反抗神之爱，那我一定会阻止你。  
鸟：在神之爱之中，方式有很多，但一定可以得到救赎（大意  
之后se开始大笑。援引官方发言：セオドア：这样就好。不需要对我慈悲，也不需要爱我，不如说请不要这么做，请憎恨我厌恶我希望我消失，那才是我的救赎。他由于自我评价无限低下而认为自己不需要、不能够、也不愿得到救赎。所以鸟的所谓救赎对他而言是一种可笑的、甚至令人厌恶的东西。真是非常典型的回避型人格。鸟你不要再贴他了，贴点值得的！  
se：我并没有打算改变过去，不如说那是我的目的完成后会附带的东西。（可能指他跳出屏幕殴打作者之后作为作品的世界也会发生改变）不过，所谓的亲人之心已经不得不舍弃了。（初鸟的立场与他相违背）初鸟，你不是神之子，也不是救世主。即使只是人类也能拯救他人，这样不已经足够了吗？ 只是，你是无法救赎我的。之后se就转身离开了。然后就是初鸟暗示：utg，se他很想死啊，让他死吧。这样就能拯救他了。

我是倾向于把这种拯救……怎么说呢，鸟执着于救赎se，一方面是因为鸟贴他（。）另一方面也是鸟想向他证明我是有价值的，我不只是你的工具，我救赎你说明我能做到你做不到的事情，这个思路还挺单纯的。以及我感觉鸟是真的把死当成对se的救赎了，认为杀了他就能救到他。我觉得这鸟脑子还挺清醒的怎么突然被降智打击，se要是说死就死了你觉得他还能活到今天？

 后面是第一次试验，即无头老鼠（。）这里鸟失败是因为对自己神之子的身份产生了动摇，他想到1se说他不是神之子也不是救世主，2hrd说他是人，3大家都说他是恶魔是灾厄，老鼠就瞬间失去了头，实验失败。这时候鸟有一句独白：“seo，你并不是我心中描绘出的星（道标），我也并不是这样的存在。”  
真有你的啊西奥多李德仁，告诉他神之爱的是你，说他不是神之子不是救世主的也是你，又开始了是吗？有话好好说.jpg

 短暂的花盆组交谈→鸟被utg用冰锥钉住。这里很惨但和我cp没什么关系我也不感兴趣，懒得说了

 之后就是大家喜闻乐见的san值清零初鸟创了。httr决定在监控那边目送hrd离开（这话怎么怪怪的），结果se冲他打了个招呼，httr瞬间失去理智，杀人放火一条龙。这里我是理解为他认为1se没有死2一切都是狗人安排好的阴谋，所以他宁可让整个研究所为他陪葬也不肯让自己、自己的研究所、自己的细胞被se所利用。不愧是你。顺便一提这一段里httr干了1冷静威胁光头帮他杀人2理性分析如何与host战斗，说明httr是一个理性/智力运作没有问题但价值观已经翻江倒海的人。这时候他又说一切都是神之爱，被我杀掉也是神的慈悲，相当于把神之爱作为正当化自己行为的借口。所以光头给出了常识人的责备：你这样也敢自称是救世主，你所说的救赎只是从你自己的角度出发而完全没有考虑他人的感受，无语！精准批判，光头good job。这里鸟的回答是我作为至高细胞的所有者，是神的意志的代行人，我传达的就是神之爱，你们乖乖接受就可以了。啧啧看看这个小孩。光头听完说你已经疯了。你既不是人也不是星，就像你以前在心中所认知的一样，只是灾厄而已。 后面鸟的掉san发言我就不翻译了，总之全都是无理性的自我中心发言。

 来了来了，圣堂父慈子孝.avi它来了，公然搞黄色的篇章它来了。这段太赤鸡了我只能诚实地社保到宇宙尽头。略过大量扯皮嘲讽互相伤害，我逐条总结。

1\. 鸟的能力是圣痕想起，对他人的身心状态都会产生影响。简单来说就是希望对方健康对方就会吃嘛嘛香，反之，抱有杀意的话对方就会接收到暗示，执行httr的意志，自我毁灭掉。所以se说有这样的能力，即使把自己错当成救世主也是可以理解的。  
2\. se对自己帮httr搭建起信仰团体表示后悔。  
3\. se对鸟（1）为了杀他而连带着害死很多人（2）自己不去亲自行恶反而推给utg感到愤怒  
4\. se是在圣堂血案两年前左右开始和hrd接触的  
5\. se掉头也死不掉（通常掉头是无法再生的），而是完整地出现在了原地，开始抽烟蓄力吹喇叭  
6\. 这段我直接摘对话了。  
se：我太天真了。我一开始就把你回收掉就好了。从我让你活下去的时候开始，我就已经错了。  
鸟：你到底和我有什么关系？我的存在是神决定的事情。我是为了阻止你对神的冒犯，以及给予你救赎，才诞生在这个世界上的！  
se：你是从我的碎片中诞生出来的。  
se：很遗憾，你并不是神之子。我就是这个意思。  
中略，大意是鸟的母亲是处女妊娠，鸟是se第一个发现的散落在世界各地的自己的碎片。se和鸟的母亲的唯一一面就是去告知她怀孕了的事实。se：虽然我宁愿去死也不想做这种事，但还是做了。这里不是说se和鸟妈打炮了而是说他去执行了告知的职责。我推测是se在剧本中被设定为类似大天使加百列的角色，他也要承担受孕告知及吹喇叭（见《启示录》，即宣告末日/审判）的职能，向上跃一个维度，把这些理解为角色设定就可以了。  
se：总之我那时候回收掉你就好了。但那时我既不知道回收你的方法，作为在暗中注视着你成长的人，我也做不到。我也有凡人的感情啊。如果能把这一切都舍弃掉，那该有多轻松啊。  
se：所以我并没有回收你，而是在寻找和你一起达成目的的道路。  
se：结果么……就是这样了。  
鸟：你是想说你是这些细胞的根源？  
se：也许吧。但不大一样。（这里我觉得可能是他表示自己作为seo和teo不是同一的存在，类似人生中的两个阶段？他要把两个阶段的自己对立-割裂起来。Just猜测，无视就好。）  
鸟：你到底是什么人？  
se：谁知道呢？我也想知道啊。  
鸟：我是为什么才会诞生在这个世界上，就只是为了被你利用而已吗？！  
se：也许吧。但这正是你口中的神之爱（=剧本）。  
中略，大量se对鸟的神之爱理念的嘲讽。不知道该说这人太会讲话还是太不会讲话。其中能充分感受到se想要殴打作者的心情。  
忍无可忍的鸟去攻击se结果被反伤。这个地方有点疑问，因为se的能力应该是读档而非反伤，他背后出现的翅膀也不知道是什么，顺便一提这翅膀的配色比起天使更像恶魔。德艺双馨的老艺术家qq小se表示我在吹喇叭，这里典出圣经启示录，我记得大概在第七印，七位天使持有七支号，每吹响一支就有一种灾难降临。这太啰嗦了我翻译一下，se：我在蓄力准备教育孩子。httr说你这又是吹号又是受胎告知，难道你是（加百列），se说我不是真货，只是具有那种因子而已。翻译一下就是人设上我要做和加百列一样的事情。中间se又用无谛的事情恶心httr，表示你看起来和hrd关系很好也做了调查怎么对他还是一无所知嘛，不过如此。请问这人能不能好好说话。  
然后来闯进了圣堂，se手起刀落把她杀了。不，与其说是杀了，不如说是自动化的反伤的结果，或许这是se本人也无法控制的。我插一句，每次想到基本可以算是se杀了snmt的妻子，我就会对se实这个cp感到兴致盎然。然后表示这就是神之爱（命运）吗？我一想到就恶心得想吐。“一切都是神之爱所驱动的”，实际上只不过是神所编写的无可更改的记录（剧本）罢了。对不起，在我成为「宣告者」的时候，事情就会变成这样。  
中间又是一段乱七八糟的对话，大意是鸟质问se究竟想做什么，是要审判还是质问这个世界。  
se：不，我最喜欢这个世界了。  
鸟：你只是以鸟瞰者的角度来说这些话的吧。  
se：也有这种时候，但根本上并非如此。我只是普通地最喜欢这个世界而已，喜欢在这个世界中活着的人们，存在的事物。当然，具体地观察个体事物总会有比较苦手的，但整体而言我喜欢这个世界的一切。  
se：神是我最厌恶的东西，但神创造出的世界是我最喜欢的东西。就像讨厌作者本人，却喜欢他的小说一样。  
se：对我来说。他在这个世界中生存又死去。就是这样唯一的世界。倒不如说，我想要守护这个世界。  
鸟：你是因为得知未来将会灭亡而想要改写命运吗？  
se：谁知道呢。  
鸟：或者说，你是想让平稳的未来永远持续下去吗？  
se：你猜猜？  
鸟：……你tm（可能是鸟第一次也是唯一一次骂人，se说话真的太欠了）  
se：你不需要知道。不如说，不知道会比较好吧。  
鸟：（暴怒）这样吗，既然如此！我已经无法理解自己的事情了，即使如此我也能确定我决不是你的道具或者玩具！我有亲人，有朋友，有同胞，我是有自我意志的生命！  
鸟：想要创造出以自己为本位的世界的话，就到自己的梦里去做吧！  
中略，httr施展雷区蹦迪之绝技，se陷入暴走  
se：你说你不是玩具，这一点我当然知道啊！我也好我们也好，我们都不是道具，会活着会出生也会死去  
se：所以我才绝对不会被允许获得普遍的救赎（？？？完全没看懂，什么批话  
se：如果有认知“那个”的手段就不得不抹去其存在  
se：所以还给我，还给我，为了那个目的我必须如此，对不起  
之后utg来救场，黑屏，完  
至于utg的眼睛颜色是怎么回事，我认为蓝：本来颜色，红：融合初鸟半身所获得的颜色（httr、hrk、se的眼睛都是红色，应该算他们这一支的普遍特征），黄：贤者之石（柠檬糖）的影响

 最后就是s+结局那一段了。httr临下地狱都要跟se细数他哪些打算落空了，hrk继承了origin还见到了三道光环（大概指改写了剧本），我要跟utg一起下地狱，这样如你所愿的事情就一件也没有了，我要摧毁你的目的，维护神和神之爱，拯救这个世界，也把你从亵渎的道路中拯救出来。我的名字是初鸟创。没有依附于人的必要。这样我就成为唯一的星了。就是这样，seo。这场论争是我赢了，愿你也能歆享神之爱！  
你怎么临死都在跟se闹别扭啊。至死都没有走出青春期？

 这样鸟篇就梳理完了，我觉得鸟的形象也不需要多说了。  
 所以说说se。他是一个很难把握的角色，一方面文本中表现出的se就是个比较轻飘飘的形象，另一方面作者也在有意隐瞒关于他的信息。或者按作品中的叙述，作为觉醒了自我意识的角色，他在抹去作品中关于自己的情报。比如说dlc里缺了chapter7，合理推断就是这货的章目。  
关于他本人，我大概有三个结论，（1）se是个很有人情味，该这么说吗，至少是一个能够敏感地体察到他人心情的人。（2）se虽然讲话轻浮且暧昧不明，但并不说谎。（3）se是典型的回避型人格。  
由此推断他对鸟的态度，重视是真的，不忍杀死他是真的，想要与他共存、一起寻找面对神之爱的道路也是真的。虽然看起来都像假的。这都是他不好好讲话的问题，se并不说谎，只是采用了非常轻浮的表达方式，于是看起来就都是se话连篇。  
重要论据是官方的发言，1如果se一开始就告诉初鸟一切，只会使他成为另一种形式的狂信徒，每天都想要回归ry；2初鸟的救济意志不论如何都会产生，这算是他存在（或者说人设）中的本质属性之一；3如果se不去接触初鸟，初鸟大概会直线性地直奔灾厄而去。  
隐者之间中对鸟的评价也是如此，是救济者也是灾厄。就是说这两者是他作为一个角色的本质属性，被设定好的命运或者说“神之爱”就是如此，不论如何都逃不开吧。  
虽然比较难懂，但如果阅读过官方放出的零零散散的关于se的碎片式的信息，能感受到他是一个自我评价无限低下（=将自己的价值置于最底层），同时认可着世间万物的价值的人（或许除了他自己）。比如说他买来苹果（还是看到打折就兴奋地买了很多），切开发现里面坏掉了，会觉得因为坏掉而被舍弃的苹果很可怜而吃掉，然后肚子痛。这个事情非常说明se的性格，就是说他不会考虑自己（这里表现为自己的健康，而且他吃完确实肚子痛了），但是会觉得苹果因为存在缺陷便被废弃“很可怜”。于是勉强自己吃掉。总之就是一个对坏掉的苹果也怀有怜爱的人，这样的人却完全不能认同自己的价值。  
从这点出发，再加上上文所叙的三条官方if，差不多就可以进行推论了。  
se不去告诉鸟真相，或许是觉得，怎么港。客观来看鸟确实只是se的一块碎片，se随时都可以回收他，鸟就是这样的一种存在。但是把这样的事实告诉一个孩子不是太残忍了吗。一开始就没能说出口，后面越来越难以表达，但是鸟的路越走越歪（=灾厄属性显现），于是不得不说。我认为所谓的真相，本身就是很残忍的东西。存在本身就会构成伤害，如同一种生活方式注定要与另一种做殊死斗争。  
之后se在圣堂说“如果我一开始就回收掉你就好了，从决定让你活下去的时候开始就错了。”这句话看着比较气人，但也可以理解。作为觉醒了个体意识的游戏角色，他是最明白命运无可更改的人。（1）初鸟注定会成为灾厄，会伤害许多人。比如se应该是个非常尊重生命的人（=真的博爱），所以当时鸟为了杀他而连带着害死了很多无辜的人，se应该是确实对这种作为感到愤怒。可以说鸟的生命中有几次注定的血光，父母被枪杀，失控杀光了实验室的人，授意utg人为制造坠机事件，失控屠杀研究所，这些都可以算作他为身边的人所带来的灾祸。这就是初鸟创作为一个角色所不得不承担的职能，就像se要实行告知的职责一样。如果从一开始就抹消掉他，无辜的人不会受伤，初鸟本人也不必承担这个残酷的职责。（2）为了反抗神之爱的目的，本来就需要回收碎片，合理推断分裂的碎片中含有他的一部分力量，回收越多力量越大。  
但是他本人说什么呢。他说，那时我既不知道回收你的方法，作为在暗中注视着你成长的人，我也做不到。我也有凡人的感情啊。如果能把这一切都舍弃掉，那该有多轻松啊。以及，所以我并没有回收你，而是在寻找和你一起达成目的的道路。  
我认为他没有说谎。作为注视着初鸟成长的人而无法杀害他也好，想要舍弃身为人类的软弱感情而无法做到也罢，全部都是真的。想过要和初鸟共存也是真的，但就是分道扬镳了。不仅是目标产生了分歧，初鸟本身也变得越来越不安定，所以se才会前往圣堂。终究是不能再放任不管了，即使不忍也只能动手了，不知道se是怀着怎样的心情前往的圣堂，但是。只是想到苹果可能因为坏掉而被丢弃就会觉得苹果很可怜的人，要去杀害与自己一同度过了不可替代的时间的人。他一定非常悲伤吧。  
官方也说se没有亲手杀过人（大概），执着于死的se不得不前去抹消初鸟的存在，圣堂血案里如果没有utg的干涉，se确实会亲手把初鸟杀掉。惨兮兮惨兮兮。  
セオドア：比如梦醒时分的浮游感和温暖、比如思考今天又是新的一天时的欢欣或是忧郁，我都不想遗忘。因为我认为那并不是错误的，大概。  
↑虽然有点文系并难解，大意就是能感到se是个很柔软的人，该这么说吗。并不是没有心，而是由于过于敏感而想要舍弃。我觉得他给人的印象其实很符合雨中墓园段的bgm，冰冷，寂静，并且孤独。

关于se喜欢的事物：  
セオドア「我倒是喜欢初鸟啊」  
初鸟「你那种喜欢，意思不一样吧。」  
セオドア「要这么说的话你的爱倒也是广义的博爱了。我们都只怀有鸟瞰式的爱，这不是很相似吗？」  
初鸟「才不像。我……并非被用来满足你愿望的虚像。」  
セオドア「我才没这个意思啦(笑)」  
初鸟「…」  
这段把爷给看自闭了（。）懒得做阅读理解了但真的是一句一个坑，fko鲨我

话说回来，虽然我好像一直在说se的好话但还是觉得不要把他当做好人，自由和逃避只有一纸之隔，温柔和残忍不也一样吗。像se这样把各色存在不论好坏地一并接受，爱一切事物与什么都不爱又有什么区别呢。虽然但是，我需要港一句，se只是想要成为这样的人吧。他是绝对没能舍弃作为人的心的。  
而且虽然说在初鸟的问题上他很难，但se对鸟也够过分的，你瞧瞧这说的是人话吗.jpg 就是那种虽然知道他也有难言之隐，说不定也抱着相当程度的痛苦去做这些事情，但态度真的是差到可以（。）不过回避型人格就是这样的，你越贴他越痛苦，你去跟他告白他还会立即当场自杀，简单来说这是由于（1）回避联系，不愿与人产生关联，（2）自我评价无限低下，说得直接点就是“喜欢我是对感情的一种浪费”这种感觉（。）但鸟对se的壁很薄，se这种人精肯定一眼就看出了这个孩子喜欢他，依赖他，想要他的认可与关注，贴贴。这个时候回避型人格就开始作妖，加上鸟质问他的存在态度（烧照片）、调查他的过去、抓着他死去的恋人暴言连打、表示要救赎他，是真的雷区舞王，所以就那样了。  
看态度的对比也能看出来的，初鸟被人爱着会感到幸福，se被人告白会极度痛苦，甚至会当场自杀。天生不对付的人就是这样的。偏偏鸟还那么喜欢se，害！

顺便一提，我觉得不仅se的存在本身就会让初鸟感到不适，初鸟的存在估计也没法让se觉得舒服。se是个竭力回避与人产生关联的人，但初鸟作为他的一部分碎片，其存在本身就和他紧密相连了。合理推测这绝对令他感到严重不适，但并不是说他因此就厌恶鸟，该说相反吧，我觉得se是很喜欢初鸟的。  
有时候想想se也蛮难的，在飞机事故前他和utg有一场对话，那时他对utg说：创并不是你所想的那种星，如果你执意要把他视作星的话，就要准备好成为他周围的黑暗。utg做到了。  
这段固然是在塑造utg但我也侧面get了一点se，清楚地看到一切却无法改变是什么心情，知道未来注定走入悲剧却只能这样留下一句提醒，因为他并不是无关的人啊。他不会无动于衷的。有时想想，明知道这个孩子诞生就是为了死去（被他回收），明知道这个孩子未来会为身边人带来灾祸，明知道这个孩子会让很多人痛苦，在初鸟崩溃之前却还是没能下手毁掉他的存在。se究竟是抱着怎么样的心情与初鸟相处，又是怎么说出“我喜欢初鸟”的呢。真是不能细想。

 最后添一笔，墓园段中，鸟：我接下来该怎么做，你能够指示我吗？本来还在和藤感慨你真信任se啊，突然一个激灵想到鸟篇最后他的独白有说“seo你并不是我心中描绘出的星（道标）”，哦原来你曾经是那么看待他的……fko你成功杀死了我

2020.1.14添笔：虽然我认为添笔这种事毫无必要但还是做了，生而为人就是要知其不可而为之。“无力指引前路的星辰，无异于不曾闪烁。而我曾视作星的存在，到头来只是虚无的黑洞。想着无法置之度外，我才试图自己成为明星。但到底是从什么时候起，我开始自命是恒星的呢。”  
请品。请细品。品品这个httr对se曾抱有的希冀，品品他的失望，品品他成为星的理由，品品他的自我怀疑。


End file.
